Palm Strike
by Lector Dominion
Summary: It's time for a change. Hinata goes to Karasuno High School determined to make the most out of his high school life. What he didn't expect was being dragged into the game he had sworn he would one day leave but was still unable to do. Well, he might just begin to love volleyball again like he had before everything changed. Slight AU!
1. 01: I'm a High School Student!

**Summary:** It's time for a change. Hinata goes to Karasuno High School determined to make the most out of his high school life. He didn't know that someone would be quite obsessed in getting him to be a player in the volleyball club, ignoring his wishes to not play said game and basically makes his life complicated than he had expected. Well, he might just find himself loving the game he had wanted to leave but unable to again.

**A/N:** This is my own version of Haikyuu! This would slightly deviate from the canon version even though I am currently satisfied with the anime I am watching. I would probably follow the original plot and am only going to add some scenes with my own version.

Please don't expect longer chapters. I can only manage to write some in my breaks while writing my research paper. I am a college student and my free time is very limited. And I am not a native english speaker so I am going to apologize first hand if you're unsatisfied with my grammar or see some mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu! and I am only writing for fun and for stress relief. I hope you like it..

* * *

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter One: I'm a High School Student!**

It was already the end of first day of class and various students in Karasuno High School began to enthusiastically invite their fellow students to different clubs and activities. Some are even vigorously shouting about their own clubs. The teachers, though annoyed at the various noises are already used to it so left it alone at the moment. Besides, it's only the first day.

Volleyball Club Manager, Shimizu Kiyoko sighed quietly as she looked at the pieces of paper on her desk. _Only three this year, huh,_ she thought. She tucked the hair that slightly obscured her view behind her ears as she shuffled the paper on her desk inside her classroom, ignoring the stares she can feel on her as she is already used to it. _Their all first years…_

She shifted slightly and opened her school bag, taking out the form she made last night for the Volleyball Team and listed the three first years' name in it so that those guys could just look at one paper to know how many new members are joining that year.

_It wasn't like there are many…_

It's disappointing but she can't really force anyone to join on the club she is in. When she finished she clipped all the papers into one and stood up, making all her classmates to shut up. She looked at them questioningly and all she got was shaking of their heads and telling her that nothing is wrong. Really, why do all of them have to act like that around her?

She went out of her classroom holding the papers in her hand and closed the door. The noise inside returned and she wondered if her presence is really that intimidating to have them stop like that. She lightly shook her head to get that thought out of her mind before going to Sawamura's classroom.

She stopped for a second before sighing and continuing her trek towards the 3-1 classroom. She remembered that Tanaka Ryunosuke, a second year member of the volleyball club would always be with Sawamura and Sugawara at this time without fail to go to the gym together. And Tanaka always has this way of greeting her…

"Sawamura!" she called in which he, along with the other two along with him looked at her.

"Shimizu." Sawamura Daichi easily smiled at her along with Sugawara Koushi, vise-captain of Karasuno volleyball club.

"Ah, Shimizu. Good afternoon." Sugawara said with a little wave.

"Kiyoko-san! You're beautiful as always today!"

"…" Shimizu didn't answer and instead only looked at them. She brought the papers she had with her and gave it to Sawamura, specifically ignoring Tanaka's over-enthusiastic greeting like she always did. It's too tiring getting along with Tanaka's mood.

"Here, new member's registration."

"You're ignoring my excitement!" Tanaka exclaimed loudly with his eyes shining brightly at her. Shimizu chose not to look at him and instead just looked at Sawamura intently and told him with her eyes to take the papers from her hands. The captain did with a smile still on his face and followed Shimizu's example at ignoring the loud second year volleyball player beside him. Sugawara just shook his head at this display.

Sawamura's easy smile slipped into a grimace seeing the papers in his hand. "Not that many huh? And here I was expecting a little more…"

"At least our numbers will increase with this, right?" Sugawara said with an encouraging smile, patting the Captain's shoulder lightly to emphasize his point. Shimizu just looked at them with a little smile on her lips that looked almost non-existent if it weren't for the slight curve of her lips. She shared the same disappointment with Sawamura but still agreed with Sugawara. Even with just three members added, at least Karasuno's volleyball club will increase.

"Kiyoko-san!"

Shimizu intentionally didn't reply to Tanaka's persistent greeting and continued to ignore him, looking at Sawamura's sudden stiff frame, his eyes widened slightly.

"This guy?! Could it be…"

Shimizu along with the other two stared at him in confusion. Sawamura's exclamation was tinged with surprise and disbelief. There was nothing unusual with the paper. It just has three names in it. What was there to be surprise about?

"What? What is it Captain Sawamura?" Tanaka asked, looking at the paper in Sawamura's hand to get a good look at what made the captain exclaim like that.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"What?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"That King of the Court?" Sugawara asked in a confused voice tinged with disbelief. Shimizu blinked at that. She didn't understand what the big deal is with that first year.

"This year is going to be interesting." Sawamura said.

"Maybe. Unless you can manage to talk Asahi-san to return, our club will really be strong." Shimizu said while tucking the strand of hair that had once again came in front of her face behind her ear.

"Asahi huh."

"Nishinoya is even coming back after that suspension." Sawamura and Sugawara sighed in unison while Tanaka's eyes lightened up like he had a brilliant idea.

"Let's convince Asahi-san right now!"

"Leave it Tanaka."

"Good luck with the freshmen later." Shimizu said.

"Ooh! Kiyoko-san, I will definitely take care of those firsties!" Tanaka said with a sparkling grin. Shimizu only turned around and ignored the second year, intent on going back to her classroom.

"She turns me on when she ignores me!" Shimizu slightly shook her head at what she heard. It's better to ignore Tanaka. She didn't want to get caught up with his act. Besides, she's already used to it and had already told himself not to be bothered by the second year's enthusiasm in greeting her.

And to think that Nishinoya isn't even back yet. She sighed quietly and ignored the stares she kept on receiving while she walked along the corridors, mind already back to her studies.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama Tobio looked around him while walking around the campus on the way to the gym that the volleyball club uses. Karasuno isn't bad but this wasn't his first choice of school. Shiratorizawa Academy was where he wanted to attend but the school rejected him. Just thinking about it made him grit his teeth in annoyance and frustration.

He fastened his pace as he can already see the opened door of the gymnasium. He wanted to handle the ball some more before the seniors come but before he can fully enter, he heard some sort of ball hitting a wall. He was certain that that was someone spiking a ball on a wall. So someone was already inside.

He took a step inside and instantly froze. He saw someone on the other side of the wall just directly in front of his view spiking the ball on wall quickly and perfectly without fail and without any mishaps. The ball seemed like it was sucked into the person's hand as it came perfectly on his palm before he spike it again and again. The speed of it is amazing. Until the ball rose up higher than it did before as it bounced away from the wall. Kageyama thought the show is finished but it wasn't since the person playing with the ball quickly took a few steps back before he ran towards the wall again, bended his knee just slightly away from the rising ball and jumped.

And he sucked his breath at the sight.

It was like he is seeing someone flying in the air with its wings flapping and stayed there like he is walking through the air. The person took on a spiking position in the air before he hit the ball with obvious strength while shouting along. The ball hit the wall with a hard slap before it bounced away again, dropping its height, rolling towards him slowly until it finally stopped on his feet. Still, he didn't pay the ball any mind and was instead watching the person who did the spike earlier as he descended on the floor gently like a dancer performing a play.

It was beautifully executed.

The person whose back was at his sight stood up straight and threw out a relieved sigh.

"Whoo! That was soo cool!" the person suddenly shouted and his voice echoed throughout the gym, that's how loud he was. Still, Kageyama continued staring at the person.

_That- that was…_

Kageyama had never seen anyone jump that high and has executed a beautiful spike in such a powerful yet elegant manner. Calm yet intimidating. Beautiful yet terrifying. His aura was that of a performer, you will be mesmerized by his play. He was caught off guard for a moment.

_Who is that?_

"Ah… That felt good! Spiking is really the best feeling ever!" the person exclaimed. He seemed to be in a good mood and he was looking at his right palm like they are the best thing he ever had. And since he is in the gym playing volleyball, maybe he is a member of the club. It would be good to know who the person is especially if he is going to be his teammate.

No way would that good of a player be not in the volleyball club.

"Who-who are you?"

Although that question didn't come out right.

The person stopped in his tracks and the good mood and energetic feel around the person suddenly vanished, replaced by a blank feeling he didn't like. It made him wary for some reason. What did he do?

"Um…" before he could speak more however, the person immediately turned around and rushed towards him with a speed of an Olympic runner without even looking up. His eyes went wide and hethought the person would just run towards him without caring that he was right in the way. But he didn't. He suddenly vanished in front of him and he only heard a 'whoosh' sound. He then heard another 'whoosh' before he saw an orange blur beside him running out of the gym.

He jerked out of his stupor and immediately whirled around.

"OI!"

No way would he lose sight of that person.

_If it's that person, if it's that player, maybe he would be able to catch my toss perfectly. Maybe, maybe I won't be…_

He saw him already away from him. That was fast! He gritted his teeth and started running towards him. Why the heck did he ran away? It wasn't like he is going to beat him up. And they are going to be teammates anyway, so why? He just wanted to know who he is!

He saw the student's back running away, saw that someone barricaded his way (probably wanting to recruit him in some sort of club, that's what most students are doing anyway). But instead of stopping, he just ducked on the tall and broad person who is wearing a number 4 uniform of the basketball club while jumping lowly and continuing his run.

_What fast reflexes!_

Before he could gain a distance towards the other, he was suddenly stopped by someone holding his hand. He turned around abruptly while flinging the hand holding his won as he jumped away.

"Whoa! Easy…"

"What was that?! Huh?!"

Kageyama looked at the three students in front of him and realized that they are his seniors in the volleyball club because of the jersey they had on him. He gritted his teeth in frustration, his face turning into a fierce scowl as he stared at his back where the spiker he saw earlier ran before looking back at his senior with an indifferent expression.

"Stop it with the act Tanaka. You're not really fooling anyone."

"I-I'm not fooling anyone Suga-san!"

"Okay." The one in the center spoke and the two stopped talking at once. "You're Kageyama Tobio right?"

"Yes." He simply said.

"Thanks for coming. I'm the captain of the volleyball club, Sawamura Daichi. This one's Sugawara Koushi, vice-captain and the other is Tanaka Ryunosuke."

"Oh, you've gotten taller than last year." Sugawara commented. Tanaka made a face at Kageyama while punching his chest importantly.

"What are you saying Suga-san? First impressions are important! Why aren't you coming at this first year looking dignified with more of a 'bang'! You will look weak in front of them!" Tanaka then slightly tilted his head upwards and stared at Kageyama with eyes trying to intimidate.

"Tanaka, quit it with the face." Sawamura said lightly. Tanaka looked reluctant but did as told.

."Hai, Daichi-san."

"Come on. Let's wait for the others inside the gym." The captain said and the three of them started to walk inside when Kageyama decided to speak. He can't get his mind off that spiker. He wanted to know who that was. Surely that wasn't a freshman? And if he is, do the seniors already knew his name? Was he scouted or was Karasuno his chosen high school?

"Captain." said captain stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kageyama along with the two beside him.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a member that has a high jump?" he asked after a few seconds of uncertainty, though his face remained in that look of scowl.

The three looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Are you talking about the 'little giant' perhaps?"

"Uh, no. I'm talking about a current player." His eyes slightly narrowed when the three seniors in front of him stared at each other in confused manner. Perhaps they needed some more details? "He has amazing jumping power, fast reflexes and is an excellent spiker."

"Where did you see him?" The vice-captain asked him.

"Just now, in the gym. He was spiking on the wall when I came in."

"We don't have that kind of player yet. He might be a first year. Let's see later."

Kageyama looked behind him with narrowed eyes. _That was a first year? If so, he might be a player in middle school. But why haven't I seen someone that capable before? _He took a deep breath and looked back at his seniors.

"Yes captain."

He would watch out for that first year.

**. . . . .**

Hinata Shouyou panted lightly on bended knees before he stood up and drew a deep breath. He then released it with a shout, ignoring how the students around him jerked out in startled surprise when he did it. He patted his chest lightly trying to calm himself.

_That was close._

He was pretty sure no one should have been around at that time so he did a little ball handling since he missed spiking a ball to his heart's content. He hadn't known that he would lose track of time! He hadn't wanted to be seen, he only wanted to play with the ball just a little bit. And it wasn't even just a normal student who saw him. It was the genius setter that was nicknamed 'King of the Court' during his middle school years, Kageyama Tobio himself. Though if he was asked, it's better that it was Kageyama and not the seniors.

That would have been terrible.

But still, what is he doing here? Kageyama is an elite and should have chosen some big-named school.

Ah, why should he care about that? He shouldn't since that wasn't his business. But he really is just curious.

He didn't know that his constant motions while thinking attracted the attention of the students around him and was being stared at, he wasn't even aware that he'd been doing some weird actions that it surprised him when someone suddenly touched him on his shoulders that he yelped.

"Oi, firstie. What are you doing?"

"Eh?"

He looked around and was confused when he saw his schoolmates looking at him like he suddenly sprouted a second head, or is an endangered species.

"Are you sick? You've been doing some weird motions there." The man said, and he instinctively knew that he is a senior, either a second year or a third year. He stood up straight from his suddenly bended form before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ehehe… I am not sick senpai!"

"Oh, alright. Still, better go to the infirmary."

"Hai!" he was about to sprint towards the infirmary when someone suddenly shouted.

"OII!" everyone stopped and stared at the person coming running with a fierce expression on his face. Hinata blinked when the man was suddenly in front of him, and he wasn't even wearing a school uniform but a uniform for… basketball?

"You're that energetic firstie who slipped past through me like a nubile athletic earlier didn't you?" Hinata's eyes went wide when the fierce person was suddenly on his face, glaring at him with that scary eyes of his.

"Eh? Uh.. umm.." he was flustered and he didn't know what to say. This senpai is scary…

"Oi, Nakajou. What do you think you're doing?" the senpai earlier who had told him to go to the infirmary was holding the scary senpai on his shoulder and Hinata swore that he saw some sort of black ominous presence behind the scary senpai. At that moment, he didn't know whether to be glad or frightened when the normal-looking senpai earlier who seemed to have a sleepy expression on his face suddenly turned into another scary one.

Nakajou-senpai turned to look behind him with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Ah, Ennoshita."

"Don't 'ah, Ennoshita' me you idiot! Are you bullying this first year to join your club again?" The newly-revealed Ennoshita-senpai asked with that ominous presence still within him. Hinata's eyes went wide and he looked around for help. Strangely, instead of being scared, the students around him looked on in interest at the scene right in front of him.

"I'm not bullying anyone Ennoshita! I'm just really happy I found someone good for my team!"

"That's bullying there Nakajou! What did I say about doing that to first years? Huh?"

"I wasn't!"

"Stop it with the over-enthusiastic way of asking then! Wait for their decision!"

"Hai." Nakajou-senpai said morosely. He then turned to him with that grin on his face and Hinata was ready to bolt away in case something happen.

"Firstie. I'm from the basketball club and if you haven't decided on what club to join yet, join us, 'kay? See you!" Nakajou-senpai then ran away to the direction he had been to before and Hinate sighed in relief. Whew, that was dangerous.

"Have you decided on what club to join yet? What's your name by the way?" Ennoshita-senpai had that almost sleepy expression on his face again and Hinata wondered if Ennoshita-senpai has a split personality disorder, like some kind of disease he had seen in dramas.

"A-ah, Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita-senpai! And I… haven't yet…" he trailed off uncertainly. He still didn't know what club to attend, just that he wouldn't join volleyball club.

"You better decide now because you only have a week. Karasuno's students needed to join at least one club you know."

"Yes, Ennoshita-senpai!" Hinata immediately answered, wary that this senior would go all demon-like on him. He looked at him and Hinata gulped.

"Ah, I'm Ennoshita Chikara, second year so don't be afraid of me. I'm only a year ahead of you." He said with a lazy smile. Hinata blinked before giving a huge grin and bobbing his head up and down. Ennoshita-senpai didn't seem so bad now, huh.

"Hai!"

Yes, Karasuno High School seemed like a better choice. He even has a second year friend now.

**. . . . .**

Sugawara had always known that there are better setters than him. He also knew that sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to play volleyball in the court during tournaments especially now that he is a third year students and has to prioritize his studies than clubs and sports.

But he hadn't known it would be this early.

He knew, as he watched Kageyama practice with the other volleyball members, that if tournament comes Kageyama would be chosen as a setter than him. It was an obvious choice so it wasn't really hard to arrive to that conclusion.

Kageyama is a prodigy, has an unbelievable talent and can create tosses that almost always make the team score more. And starting members are the ones who can give more opportunities for the team to advance to the next level.

But it didn't mean that he would give up his place easily.

"Sugawara." Said man looked behind him and saw Daichi coming towards him with a ball on his hand. "What are you looking at?"

Sugawara just turned to continue to look at Kageyama's practice. He heard a sigh.

"Don't tell me…"

"I won't give up my place that easily Daichi, don't worry." He said seriously. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it belonged to their captain.

"Good. Besides, I don't think he will be able to get the starting spot as a setter from you that easily Suga." Sugawara turned and looked at Daichi with questioning eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Well," Daichi looked at him seriously before looking back at Kageyama with an equally serious look on his eyes. "You saw his game last year right?" at his nod, Daichi continued. "Even as a middle school student, Kageyama possessed incredible, overflowing talent. But right now, that talent does not remain."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using the 'one-person-team' method last year and he'll repeat using that here. That kind of play won't be of any help in our team. He sees the court as his domain and he can see what kind of toss is accurate to give the team a score, but the drawback is that no one will be able to synchronize with him."

Sugawara remembered Kageyama's tosses last year, and while they may be effective theoretically, such tosses are impossible on a player who won't be able to keep up with his fast-paced mind. His teammates last year barely managed to hit the ball he gave out. Such is how fast his tosses are.

"You're saying that he needed to learn team play?"

"That and we need to find a player that complements his fast play."

"Yeah. I get your point." Sugawara nodded.

"Someone who possesses phenomenon speed and reaction time to match Kageyama. I don't think we have anyone like that here." Both the captain and vice-captain sighed before Sawamura took a step back and motioned for Sugawara with the ball. They both went to position before they played.

"By the way Daichi, about what Kageyama inquired earlier." Sugawara hit the ball that was tossed to him lightly, and it bounced towards Sawamura in a perfect arch.

"Ah, about someone who had high jumps?" Sawamura hit the ball with a spike, which Sugawara returned without trouble.

"Hm. Do we have someone like that?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about the other two first years? They're still not here, right?"

"We'll see about it tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? I made being in a club a requirement in Karasuno though I'm not really sure if it's like that in canon. Did you think Kageyama is in character? No matter how much I read, I can't determine if he is or not. Hinata, well I think he does have a different feel with him in canon when he's serious so I am trying to incorporate it here.

Anyway, that was good. Definitely made me want to finish my research paper faster. I wanna write more... Seriously, being a college student is stressful. And I am only a second year too. Huh.

Right, see you the next chapter.

**[**Don't forget to review, hmm..**]**


	2. 02: Second Day filled with Tension

**A/N:** Hi again! I'm so happy for all of the positive feedback I received. It really made my day even though I just signed up and Haikyuu still has a few fans in fanfiction. As a thank you, I decided to immediately post the second chapter even though I just finished writing this. I haven't even returned to my research paper yet just to write this. Hope you like it.

BTW, refer to the disclaimer on the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Two: Second Day filled with Tension**

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm laaate!_

Hinata pedalled his bike faster. This is only his second day and he's already going to be marked as tardy. _Aah! Why didn't mom wake me up?!_

"ORAAAAA!" he shouted while pedalling a little bit faster than earlier, but had to stop because three students were right in front of the way his bike is and he cannot change the course of his bike that fast because of its speed. _No choice_, he thought. He stuck his feet on the ground and forcefully tried to stop the bike. Instead, the bike leaned down and he dropped from his bike and rolled a few steps away from the students he had tried to evade.

"Ow…" he rubbed his head as he sat up on the way. That hurt! He looked at where he saw his bike earlier and saw it toppled upside-down away from him, its wheels still turning in unbelievable speed. "Waah! My bike!"

"Hinata?" an incredulous voice said behind him and he turned to see that it was Ennoshita-senpai who had his eyes wide along with the other two beside him.

"Ennoshita-senpai!"

"Chikara? You know this shrimp?" asked the one with a shaved head beside Ennoshita-senpai in shocked voice. Hinata immediately jumped on his feet and glared at the one who spoke.

"Who are you calling a shrimp, baldy?!"

"Baldy you say?!"

Someone laughed and the two who are arguing turned to look at the one laughing.

"What are you laughing at Hisashi?!"

"Y-you sound like Tanaka, Kazuhito."

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Ennoshita-senpai asked which Hinata immediately shouted and looked for his bike.

"I'm late Ennoshita-senpai! And why aren't you hurrying?! You're going to be late too!"

"Huh? There's still plenty of time before class Hinata. It's still 6:50 in the morning."

"Eh?" Hinata immediately looked at his wristwatch and saw that it is 8:45. His forehead drew together, confused as to why his watch says otherwise.

"What time senpai?"

"6:50"

Hinata looked at the three in front of him confusedly before his mind drifted into how his sister snickered at him when he was running around the house trying to get ready so he wouldn't be late more than he already was. He wasn't even able to eat his breakfast and only took a piece of bread and the money his mother gave him to buy for food before he took off.

He remembered his mother shouting, asking him why he is in such a hurry and when he answered he's late for school, his mother said there's still plenty of time. He also heard his sister's laugh even from the distance…

"Natsu…" he growled, irritated at the prank his sister did. Let's see if she can still laugh later when he returns home. That little she-demon.

"Easy there Hinata. You're already here so why don't you just follow us?" Ennoshita-senpai stated. Hinata looked at him before finally giving a morose sigh.

"Alright senpai."

"You're going to bring this shrimp with us?"

"Stop calling me shrimp already, you… you pole baldy!" Hinata shouted. The three in front of him looked thunderstruck at his remark so he took that chance to go and take his bike. Good thing it's still in good shape, what with the way he had crashed earlier. And why hadn't he noticed that the sun isn't particularly shining that day? Sheesh, his panic probably dulled his mind.

The three second years only looked at Hinata, their minds going onto his retort earlier. Pole baldy… how did the freshman came up with that? Just thinking about it…

The three suddenly had an image of Kazuhito standing rapidly straight without movement with his shaved head on top and wires around everywhere, electricity running and electrocuting him in the process…

Hinata was startled when someone friendly patted his shoulder, bringing him out of his grumbling mind and saw the senpai with Ennoshita-senpai earlier who has short, spiky hair looking at him with that friendly look, though his eyes held an odd spark that Hinata cannot pinpoint exactly, not that he is great at eye-reading mind you.

"I like you firstie."

That triggered a snicker before a full-blown laugh was heard on the street.

"Oi! That wasn't funny!" baldy exclaimed, though Hinata saw that neither the two senpai's stopped their laugh.

"My… my name's Kinoshita Hisashi, that… baldy there," Hinata blinked at the man whom introduced himself as Kinoshita-senpai. He was still laughing, though now was just heaving snickers along his introduction. But for some reason, he had paused for a second before saying 'baldy' like he was hesitating what to say. It's very confusing.

Seniors are really a weird bunch.

"… is Narita Kazuhito."

"Hinata Shouyou, Kinoshita-senpai!"

"Hmp. I'll call you Hinata if you stop calling me baldy." Narita-senpai stated which Hinata nodded with slight reluctance and enthusiasm. He wanted to call that rude senpai baldy but he didn't want to be called shrimp. The deal's okay at least.

"Ah! My glasses!" Hinata shouted and looked around for an orange-rimmed glasses that had fell off his face when he fell from his bike.

"Oh, you mean this?" Ennoshita-senpai raised his hand and let Hinata see glasses in his hand that looked the same as his own.

"Yes!" holding his bike, he went to Ennoshita-senpai's side and took the glasses before fitting it on his face once again. "Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai."

"Say, Hinata." Ennoshita spoke after a while when the four of them are already in front of the school gate. Kazuhito and Hinata already called truce in their fight and was now talking animatedly to each other. When the two aren't fighting, they are pretty much a match really. Hinata, as he can see is someone who fearlessly walks into a path and speaks bluntly without taking care of how to word his words in a careful manner while Kazuhito is someone who, while talking bluntly still speaks carefully especially to people whom he knows would take his words in bad light.

The two are almost the same that it wasn't really a surprise that they hit it off once they stopped arguing. He and Hisashi would just shake their heads off at the two who are walking in front of them.

Hinata cocked his head up to look at him and he cannot help but think of how short the first year is. He is even shorter than Nishinoya, probably.

Not that he would tell them that. Short people tend to take offense when their height is called out.

"Why are you wearing glasses? You didn't have that on yesterday. Is that prescribed?"

"No senpai." Hinata said with his voice taking on a confused note.

"Then why?" Hinata mumbled something under his breath and the two who also stopped to hear what he wanted to say didn't catch his words at all. "Come again?"

"For protection."

"From what?" Kazuhito asked. Ennoshita isn't sure but he thought he caught a slight glint in Hinata's eyes that made the hair at the back of his neck stand slightly. It suddenly felt chilly and he didn't know why.

"Nothing senpai." As Hinata said this, Ennoshita caught his kouhai's sharp eyes for a split-second before it was obscured by the glasses he wore reflecting the light of its lenses and Ennoshita suddenly understood in a strange way that Hinata probably didn't want anyone seeing his eyes turning into a sharp look. Because at that moment, Ennoshita can feel his gut tightening because of it.

He suddenly elevated Hinata's status as a dangerous person to cross in his mind and not just someone who is a dense idiot and an energetic first year he happened to befriend on the first day.

The four turned silent as they walked towards the gym where the volleyball club has its morning practice when Hinata suddenly stopped and looked around in a confused manner. He looked at them with his questioning eyes and Ennoshita can feel himself relax at his kouhai's expression. He didn't know that he'd been feeling tense since he's seen that look Hinata had earlier.

"Where are we going senpai?"

"To the gym of course. We have morning practice right now." Hisashi answered while Ennoshita just stared at the first year intently without seemingly trying to do it.

"Practice?"

"Volleyball practice of course. We are part of the volleyball club. Come on Hinata. I'll introduce you to everyone." Kazuhito got a hold of Hinata's hands and dragged him towards the gym. And because Ennoshita had been looking, he saw Hinata's eyes went wide and turn into panic.

He wondered why.

**. . . . .**

"So, what do you think?"

Hinata looked around the gym, silently impressed at the way some players practiced. As he thought, Kageyama really is a genius setter with accurate tosses. Though he have to practice to tone his fast play down because he cannot see anyone who can hit that fast toss precisely with power. He would have loved hitting it himself and he was sure that he would be able to, but he still is determined not to play the game.

He ignored the gnawing thought behind his mind that he had already played volleyball – again – albeit with only himself and the wall.

But the other one who has light colored hair who have a mole under his eye isn't bad either. With his careful, precise and easy toss, Hinata can say that he also is an excellent setter, though not a prodigy like Kageyama. With his toss, he is certain that even if that one isn't as good as Kageyama, he'll be able to give a toss that would be easy to hit and can bring his team's strength in the surface.

The one with the short dark hair has solid stance and receive. If he can refine his strength more, be more controlled, Hinata is certain that one would be able to receive the ball and send it right back to the setter perfectly even if the serves and spikes he receives were powerful and fast. He also needed to time his swings and moves more.

"OOOOWHOAAH! TOSS TO ME MORE! ONE MORE TIME!"

Hinata looked at the one who had shouted and has to press his hand on his mouth to avoid laughing loudly, though he couldn't stop the shaking of his shoulders. He thought the senpai beside him accurately depicts a 'baldy' reputation but he was wrong.

"Narita-senpai," he started. Said senpai looked at him with an irritated and exasperated expression on his face which Hinata knew isn't directed at him but at the other senpai who was still shouting and is now half-naked while spinning his shirt above him. "I'm sorry I called you baldy."

"Huh?"

"You don't deserve the baldy comment after all all."

"Ah– of course not!" Narita-senpai looked at him with confused yet smug expression. Hinata nodded his head solemnly.

"And the pole baldy comment."

Narita-senpai looked half-annoyed and half smug as he said this. "I'm glad you now know."

"I think the other senpai deserved it. He got the award, I think." Hinata said grimly, with his expression stating how serious he is.

Narita looked at his kouhai, unable to clearly decide whether to be insulted or not while his two friends, Chikara and Hisashi turned to avoid looking at him. Ennoshita whistled lowly while Hisashi was grinning openly. He scowled at them before sighing. _Well, it doesn't do me any good to be irritated like this._

This kouhai is really annoying and interesting at the same time, though Narita currently couldn't decide which describes Hinata best.

"What's his name senpai?"

"Tanaka Ryunosuke, second year wing spiker." Hisashi answered before he rumpled the first year's head. Hinata looked at him with a scowl which Hisashi just grinned at.

"Were going to practice now Hinata. Stay okay?" Hinata suddenly looked uncertainly at them and Narita found it curious. Why does he look uncertain?

"Don't worry, you won't have to play. You can just watch us." He said. Hinata just nodded slowly.

"Alright senpai. I'll watch you practice."

The three of them grinned before putting their bags on the corner and taking their uniforms off, changing into their practice clothes right there since they are already wearing their practice pants. Hinata went to them and told them that he'd watch for their things. He settled on standing beside where his senpai put their things, which is beside where all the volleyball balls were.

He looked around uncertainly and adjusted his glasses on his eyes, fidgeting before finally settling down again. _It's no use to be nervous Hinata,_ he told himself. _The only one who saw you that time was Kageyama and he hadn't recognized you. That means the glasses worked, so stop fidgeting. You're looking suspicious. Hm. hm...  
_

He nodded his head, agreeing at what he is telling himself since it is practically true. Pep-talking with himself is really effective, especially when he is full of nerves. He took a deep breath, released it with a sigh and calmed down. There, much better.

He instead watched as the members of the volleyball club practiced, taking note of how they do their exercises and how they move. Making comments on his mind on how they should have done in order to improve.

He didn't like playing volleyball anymore, but he cannot hate the sport especially when he knew intellectually that it wasn't volleyball's fault that _**it **_happened. He might not be playing anymore but he always watches either a fun play or matches when it comes to volleyball. Playing with himself when no one is around.

That is the only times he allows himself to be with the sport he loved and yet decided to leave.

He knew he is contradicting himself but since no one knows, he didn't have to challenge his views at the moment.

He is so absorbed with his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that someone was already in front of him until that someone touched his head. He looked up and saw a tall person also wearing eyeglasses in front of him with someone beside him. _He's huge!_

"You're short."

Hinata looked at the man blankly before he scowled, slapping the man's hand away from his head. _How rude!_

"Are you a middle school student? What are you doing here?"

_This… this man!_ Hinata glared at the person in front of him. "I'm a first year high school of Karasuno." _How dare he tell me that! Doesn't he know how to speak politely? The nerve!_ Hinata pouted mentally. He ranted in his head while still keeping up his glare on the rude man in front of him.

"Oh. You're too short to be a high school student. Do you plan to be a volleyball player? You're going to be useless here you know."

And Hinata's mind abruptly went blank. His aura slowly but surely turned blank.

"You might as well give up. Volleyball is essentially for tall players. You wouldn't be of any use here."

Hinata's mind, like a computer rebooting, started running. His hand twitched.

"If I were you, I'd give up."

He snapped.

He had given up playing volleyball. He didn't want to play volleyball anymore. He had basically told himself to just forget about it and to just leave it, but he couldn't because he had loved the game. He couldn't give it up. But volleyball made him lose someone who is important to him. However, even though that were the case, he hadn't been able to completely leave it.

He played even with only as himself and the wall. He still loved to spike. He still loved the feeling of freedom it gave him. He still loved immersing himself within the play even if only by himself. And whenever he plays, he remembers the past, where everything is still alright and where his memories of _**him**_ were still vivid.

_**He**_ loved the sport. And Hinata acquired his love of volleyball from _**him**_, his father. He remembers his father by playing volleyball. Remembered how everything was before.

And this cocky man had the nerve to tell him that he sucked? That he's useless? To give up?

He had the nerve to tell him that when he knew **nothing?!**

"Tsukki, that was harsh." Hinata didn't pay attention to what the other man said. He didn't pay attention to what was happening around. He didn't know that practice had stopped. He didn't know that players around looked on to them. He didn't know that Ennoshita-senpai looked at him in alarm. He didn't realize that everyone was about to walk towards them since what the man in front of him told was heard around the gym.

He only knew of one thing.

His anger.

His hand twitched for a second time and no one saw when he did it, just that he had gotten a hold of a ball that was on the box beside him where they put all the balls before he had slammed the ball beside him.

His eyes took on a steely glint, and he knew without looking that the ball, after slamming it on the ground would bounce towards the wall he had been leaning on earlier and would bounce again upwards beside the man's face. He didn't need to since he had calculated it earlier and knew without a doubt that the ball would follow the course he had planned even if it was only on theory.

He had already done it before he had quit volleyball.

He bristled inwardly when he saw that it was five inches away when he had wanted it to be an inch only. As expected, he didn't have the same control as he had before he had quit.

He didn't linger on the thought though and only looked at the man in front of him with his eyes without tilting his face upwards. He wanted to convey to this man how angry he is. One didn't need to completely hit someone to convey one's anger.

And he knew this method is effective. He had done it before.

The man had frozen and his eyes went wide. At the moment, Hinata's attention was only on this man and no one else and he saw every miniscule reaction he had. From the way his breath slightly quickened, his fingers twitched and his eyes widening, he didn't miss anything and it made him extremely happy to know this man knew his anger, clearly.

That's enough for now.

"Excuse me."

He then left, nodding slightly towards the three stunned senpai's he had befriended earlier.

Serves that arrogant person right.

He didn't want to see him again.

**. . . . .**

"Daichi…"

Sawamura only nodded at Sugawara's inquiry. He continued staring at the retreating back of that short first year who had that unapproachable aura surrounding him until he was out of their sight.

He cannot believe that someone who looked like an energetic lad before can emit that kind of dangerous aura. Even though he had witnessed it, he still cannot understand how that was so.

When he had seen the first year earlier coming with Ennoshita along with his two friends, he thought nothing of it aside from the fact that the teen probably wanted to apply in the volleyball club and that he is short. Nishinoya would probably be thrilled to have someone like him. But when Ennoshita said that he wasn't, that Hinata only came because his sister apparently tricked him into thinking that he is late and that he had invited him to watch them train, Sawamura only nodded since he is okay with that.

Besides, with how Hinata watches them, he felt like they are under the scrutiny of an incredibly good coach, which is ridiculous considering Hinata is only a first year high school. But it's amazing though, how he watches their practice with such concentration. He cannot see his eyes because of his glasses but he is sure those eyes watched their movements carefully.

And then Tsukishima came and sprouted those words. Truthfully, he didn't like how his kouhai had spoken. His words were especially something he didn't like. Nishinoya is in their club and he is short like Hinata. But he is an amazing libero and can be counted on when it comes to their defense so he had stopped his practice and decided to intervene. He wasn't the only one who stopped though since Tsukishima's remark echoed around the gym.

He didn't expect to see the first year to use the ball as his anger relief. No one saw how he did it. No one even saw that he had taken a ball. The only thing they all did see, and Sawamura is sure of this, is that the ball is already zooming to Tsukishima's side of face. It made all of them stop and stare, frozen out of their mind.

And then the temperature in the gym seemingly dropped and Hinata's aura changed from the energetic and sunny feel to something dangerous. His parting words were softly spoken and not an intonation was heard, but it made the aura around him that much prominent.

"He can be quite scary like you Daichi." Sugawara stated. Sawamura was pulled out of his mind by that remark. He stared at his friend, forehead creasing in slight confusion.

"Huh?"

Sugawara glanced at him before smiling. "Nothing captain."

"Oi––" Before he can say anything more, they all heard Kageyama's growl. They turned to stare at their genius first year setter.

"Kageyama?" he asked.

"He calculated it." He hissed, eyes staring at the door of their gym, glaring at it like he can still see the Hinata walking away from them.

Everyone who heard it began talking to each other, some were confused:

"Calculated?"

"What did he mean by that?"

"What was calculated?"

And others, like him who knew what Kageyama is trying to say were stunned. They cannot say anything because they are unable to.

"He calculated…?"

"The strength he had to release, the speed of the ball, the angle it will bounce towards, he calculated everything about the ball's course."

Sawamura's eyes widened. But, but that's…

"That's absurd!"

"Ridiculous!"

The chatters of everyone gradually turned higher and higher, their disbelief prominent on their faces and voice but Sawamura cannot really blame them. It was ridiculous. It might be done in theory but to be able to do it in practice…

"It's not ridiculous!" Kageyama snapped, instantly shutting everyone up. He glared at them fiercely. "I can do it." He declared, deflating instantly after a few seconds. "Though I have to adjust my strength. I still have problems with my control." he mumbled, but everyone heard it what with how silent the gym was.

He was astonished, along with everyone who heard that.

"I will show you all this afternoon."

And that was the end of morning practice, not even taking all of an hour and thirty minutes that was usually allotted time for morning club practices to finish.

It left all of volleyball members in a stupor as they walked out, leaving Kageyama for lock-up.

All are practically doubtful and skeptical yet are looking forward to Kageyama's practical presentation on what everyone thinks is only applicable in theory.

**. . . . .**

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he walked away from the gym with Yamaguchi at his side, looking at him worriedly.

He is angry, of that he is sure. Well, he thinks everyone knew that, what with what that shorty did earlier.

He's a first year, same as him so he is sure he'd be seeing him in the first year building, and then he'd be able to confront the teen. He just has a feeling that he'd be in the enemy list of that shorty and he didn't want that. No matter how bad-ass everyone he met thinks of him, no matter how they all think he has no fear with the way he speaks provocatively, he has a sharp instinct that he uses on his play.

It is tingling when he thinks about being with that shorty's enemy list. And he had always followed his instinct because it has never been wrong before.

That short freshman is dangerous, he just knew it so he'd better make sure that he got off the freshman's good side. Even being neutral is good enough than to be an enemy.

No matter how much it irritates him to be in his 'best behavior' with someone he had trouble getting along with. Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate him and that shorty, even though he can be quite dangerous, has that kind of smell in him.

And he hates that.

He just has to make sure he clarifies that with the shorty. He didn't have to play nice just to get out of his enemy list. He just have to make sure not to speak anything… ill with him and Tsukishima knew that would be enough.

"Tsukki…"

"Leave it Yamaguchi."

And Yamaguchi kept quiet, just silently followed him like he had always done since middle school.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. Hinata's second day sure is hectic huh? And it isn't even finished yet. I'll be introducing an OC in the next chapter and I am still uncertain whether he'll have a big role or not. It will probably depend on the story.

Don't forget to review k? I will really appreciate it... Who knows, I might even update faster, jeje..

**P.S.** I wanted to write about Prince of Tennis but I'm having difficulty when I tried. I'm lost. I have no idea how to play tennis, its rules and scoring and technical terms and what's with the deuce and advantage and fault? Ugh, it's making my head spin.. I'll try studying about it again, then we'll see..

Review k?

Ja ne,


	3. 03: Hinata's Second Day

**A/N: **Hi my readers! How many days since I updated? I am not sure... Right now, my energy batt are almost running low. My hands are tired from typing, my eyes are swimming from researching, my head is throbbing and my body wants to sleep. This research paper is tiring.

Still, I'm back and ready to update! So sorry for the mistakes you will see, especially the last parts. I tried my best with the limited time I have. I hope you enjoyed this.

BTW, this is mostly Hinata-centric chapter but I hope you still like it.

* * *

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Three: Hinata's Second Day**

It was only his second day and he already has someone he didn't like.

Hinata was already inside his classroom seated on his chair beside the window where he can see the view outside of the building. He didn't like getting angry, it just makes him feel ill afterwards but that person really got on his nerves.

_In the first place, he shouldn't have said anything when he clearly didn't know who I am,_ he grumbled to himself. What kind of person insults someone he hadn't even known the name of?

_Someone who's an idiot?_ He guessed to himself. _Someone who dislikes people in general?_ At that thought Hinata grimaced. Who on earth hated people? Meeting everyone is an awesome feeling! You can gain lots of friends! What is that person thinking?

He remembered how that huge man stared at him, so full of mocking smile and his eyes staring down at him. He felt himself become intimidated with the memory. Uwaah, that person is scary… Hinata didn't think he ever wanted to meet that man again. _Well,_ he said to himself. _I probably won't see him again if I don't come back to the volleyball gym._ He nodded to himself. That probably is the best. He shouldn't have come in the first place. He still is a little wary that Kageyama would recognise him, even if he hadn't earlier.

Someone suddenly entered the classroom he is in and he saw that a steady pour of students are already in the building. He stared at the wall clock in front above the white board and saw that it's already 8:10 and that classes are about to start 20 minutes from now.

"Hinata! You're early!"

"Kijima!" Kijima Jun is Hinata's classmate that he had immediately befriended since they seat beside each other. He is someone who always had a smile on his face and has an easy face. He is quite popular in their classroom because of his easy personality and handsome face.

He sat on his chair after slinging his bag on the chair in front of him before moving his chair slightly to face Hinata. "So?"

"Natsu, my sister set my wristwatch wrong." He grumbled, still a bit irked at what his sister did. Kijima laughed and Hinata looked at his friend with a light scowl, his frustrations already exercised earlier at the volleyball gym.

"What time was that?"

"8:45 when it's supposed to be 6:50." Kijima laughed again, this time loudly that earned the attention of their fellow classmates who were already inside the room.

"You came here too early! Didn't you notice that the heat of the sun wasn't really that hot?" Hinata reddened slightly but didn't say anything. It was true that he hadn't notice, too occupied with the notion of being tardy only on his second day of school. Kijima laughed again and he shot him a glare.

"Stop laughing already! Maan, I really don't like your happy-go-lucky attitude!"

"You're one to talk Hinata! You not only have that attitude, you're also loud and extremely energetic I can feel myself get tired whenever you move."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Shut up already!" Both Hinata and Kijima abruptly shut up and turned to who had shouted. It was Osora Akari, their female classmate who throws anyone who annoys her. She had introduced herself yesterday with that hard tone in her voice and told that she is in the Judo Club.

"Sorry, sorry Osora." Kijima said with a wave and grin. Hinata cringed at how visible Osora's irritation is. He shook Kijima by the shoulder, wary at how Osora clenched her hands into fist and worried for Kijima's sake.

"Shut up Kijima!" Hinata whispered urgently to his new friend before looking at Osora who was also looking at him.

"Sorry Osora-chan."

And then everyone around the classroom quieted. He looked around, wondering why they were all looking at him like he is weird. He had also received that kind of stare yesterday when he had ran away from the volleyball gym and like yesterday, he didn't know what he did.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Someone tugged his hand and he looked at Kijima who was doing it, looking at him with an expression Hinata would akin to how he looked when his new friend told him earlier how he hated math when math is the simplest subject ever.

"You called Osora –chan?" he asked. Hinata's forehead drew together in confusion. That was the reason why they are looking at him weirdly? His classmates are so weird. What was wrong with that?

"So?" he shrugged. He didn't see anything wrong with what he had done. That totally don't deserve being looked at like that.

"Why?"

"Why? Of course because Osora-chan is a girl. It would be weird to call her –kun. I only add –kun to guys." He said seriously. "You guys are weird." He added. That was such a simple reason.

Everyone sweat dropped at that. They are weird? They beg to differ. Hinata is the weirdest one inside the class, with Kijima following after.

Osora only stared some more at them before she sat down on her desk once again and everyone slowly resumed what they were doing before, occasionally looking at Hinata which he had ignored.

"You're one of a kind Hinata." Kijima stated. Said person stared at his friend with bewilderment. He wanted to ask what he meant by that but before he could, Kijima continued in a different topic and Hinata immediately forgot about it. "By the way, why are you wearing glasses?"

Hinata touched the frame of the glasses still on his face before rubbing the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment.

"Ehehe, for protection?" he answered back with a question. "Why, is it weird?"

"Uh no. For some strange reason, that orange-rimmed glasses suit you well, though it clashes your personality." Hinata pouted. "But you weren't wearing that yesterday. Is that prescribed?"

"No it's not." He shook his head before he looked at Kijima in the eye. "What's wrong with it anyway? You're not the only one who asked today? Ennoshita-senpai also asked that earlier. If nothing's wrong then why ask?" he asked defiantly.

"Whoa Hinata. No need to be so defensive. I was just curious. Don't worry little guy," Kijima patted Hinata's head lightly. "There is nothing wrong with it." Hinata slapped Kijima's hand away from his head and glared at him.

"Stop treating me like a kid! Were of the same age Kijima!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kijima raised his hand up in a universal sign of piece. He sulked on his desk. Why is it that he was short? Kijima was tall, like 179 cm. What a giant! He had been drinking milk because his mom told him that it would help him with his height but why isn't it working?! What did Kijima do to get him to be that tall? His senpai-tachi were also tall, but they were older so it's okay. But his friend were of the same age as him and he is tall. Why is that?!

He shot Kijima a disgruntled scowl, which his friend only answered with a furrowed stare. Hinata ignored it and continued sulking, his mood dropping once again when he remembered that Kageyama is also tall when he is also only a first year. He is even shorter than some of his female classmates. It's unfair!

Just then the bell rung, signalling the start of class and everyone returned to their seats. Kijima arranged his chair and Hinata looked in the front where the teacher for his first subject, English arrived even if his mood hadn't improved. He glanced at his friend and saw him attentively looking in front. He knew from yesterday that Kijima's favorite subject is english so he didn't question why he looked excited. He knew he gets to the same mood when it comes to math.

Math is very exciting.

The class is now starting and he made himself to concentrate, determined to have a good grade on his academics now that he is a high school student.

**. . . . .**

**Lunch Time:**

Hinata groaned, his head resting on his desk. "I really hate history." He moaned.

"Come on Hinata, its lunch time. Let's eat lunch at the rooftop." Kijima only said, not really contradicting what Hinata had said because like his friend, he also hates history. The only thing that got him through the subject was because after it was lunch time, meaning he can eat.

Hinata instantly perked up. Yes, it's lunch time and his mom packed–– wait a minute, his mom wasn't able to give him his bento. She was only able to give him money for his lunch. "Ugh! This is the worst day ever!" Hinata moaned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have my bento with me!" he wailed while raising his head and looking at Kijima with his eyes watering. "Mom wasn't able to make one. I got out of the house early remember?" he let his head fall back to his desk. "That Natsu… I will definitely not let this slide." He mumbled, a cloud of doom surrounded him.

Kijima stared at his friend's head. "You have money, right? Why don't you just buy your lunch? Come on, before you're left with cold food." He said. He'd better come with Hinata then before they go to the rooftop. It's better to eat with someone after all.

Hinata looked at him and Kijima gulped seeing his eyes wide like that. Even with those glasses on his eyes didn't diminish how prominent and strangely alluring Hinata's eyes are. And for some reason, the stupid glasses only made his eyes stand out more instead of being obstructed.

"You will?"

"Y-yes. " Kijima averted his eyes, his face feeling strangely hot all of a sudden and he knew without even seeing his face that he is blushing. Really, Hinata has that charm that can turn even a heartless man to like him with just seeing the emotion in his eyes.

It's disconcerting.

He forced himself to grin as he looked back at his friend. "Stand up already. I'll help you buy your lunch. I'll even buy it for you." He offered. He instantly heard a scraping of chair before he was suddenly taken aback when Hinata grabbed his hand and held it tightly then proceeded to drag him outside the room.

"Come on, come on!" Hinata said excitedly. Kijima can clearly see his face sparkling happily and he had to shake his head to get his confused mind back to track. Damn, he got carried away with Hinata's genuine mood again. He had to get used to this because if not, Hinata would be blowing him side to side with his shifting moods.

They were almost at the school canteen before someone suddenly was in front of them, effectively blocking their way. Kijima stopped behind Hinata and frowned, seeing a tall freshman in front of them along with someone who looked like he is only following the one blocking them. He grabbed Hinata to his side.

"What's the hold-up?" he asked, his signature smile on his face even as his eyes stared at the freshman intently. He knew that was a freshman because he had this aura of new on him.

The freshman only looked at him before looking at Hinata. His forehead creased for a second before he looked beside him. He saw Hinata's face looking serious while he stared at the tall freshman without flinching like he usually do when he sees someone who looked intimidating.

And the student in front of them really looked intimidating, that is if he disregard the aura he felt around his friend who is beside him.

He had already seen Hinata like this yesterday for a few second, ironically also at lunch while they are eating their food outside since they instantly hit it off with each other the moment they both introduced themselves with one another while the teacher still wasn't around. He was looking at the gym of the volleyball club they had crossed with the same expression, only he looked indecisive yesterday while he looked blank right now.

It was really unnerving seeing Hinata like that. The glasses only made the appearance more intimidating than he was yesterday.

"Sh-" the freshman stopped for a second and Kijima heard a 'tsk!' from the blond student before he had continued. "Tsukishima Kei, first year."

He blinked as he looked at Hinata, because he swore he saw how Hinata's eyes darkened for a split-second before it was blank once again. Why was that?

"Sorry." the blond first year immediately turned around and walked away, leaving both him and Hinata blinking at the tall student. The one with the freckles looked at them with his eyes wide before shouting "Wait Tsukki!" and not even looking if his friend stopped, bowed at them.

"Um, Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year." He also introduced himself and he looked at Hinata once again just to see him looked like he wanted to scowl before his attention was taken away from his friend to look at the one named Yamaguchi running towards the blond whose name was Tsukishima, which thankfully had stopped. Before they started walking away again however, Tsukishima talked. "This doesn't mean we're friends. I just don't like being you're enemy." Then they walked away together.

Kijima and Hinata looked at each other before mutually deciding to talk about it later and to buy Hinata's lunch first. Though Kijima noted to himself mentally to first ask why Hinata looked displeased when those two introduced themselves and the unnerving atmosphere around them. As far as he knew since they became friends yesterday, Hinata liked meeting new people.

Kijima bought his friend one yakisoba bread and milkshake using his own money but Hinata after looking at the food he had bought for him decided to buy another one of the food and drink he had ordered. He just looked at the cheerily humming Hinata and the food he had on his hand as they walked away from the cafeteria.

He wondered if Hinata is going to eat all of it.

They came to the rooftop and luckily no one was there so they were able to find a comfortable spot to eat. He opened his plain bento and ate slowly as he looked at Hinata who ate his bread with large mouthfuls.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" he asked after a few seconds of just looking. Hinata looked at him while still chewing his food and only nodded. Kijima cringed slightly. He wouldn't be able to eat all of that. The two yakisoba breads were of large size. Hinata swallowed before speaking.

"I wasn't able to eat proper breakfast earlier." He said while eating once again. Kijima ate again while looking at the also eating Hinata before speaking once again, unable to contain his curiosity.

"What was that?" when Hinata looked at him, confused he wasn't surprised. His question wasn't specified after all and Hinata… can be a bit thick at times. "You looked displeased when they introduced themselves."

The effect of his question was instant.

Hinata stopped chewing, his eyes glazed like he is trying to remember what he is talking about but that was only for a couple of seconds before a cloud of doom surrounded his friend, his spiky hair almost looked limp on his head. Kijima twitched.

Hinata's shifting mood arrived again.

"Tall…" he heard. Kijima looked at his friend intently.

"What?"

"I- I thought he was a senpai, a rude senpai I met earlier in the volleyball gym." Hinata started, then he perked up and his eyes looked slightly awed though reluctant to express it. What a weird combination. "He was so huuuge in front of me earlier Kijima, like a giant. Kinda like you." And then Hinata returned to his gloomy state earlier. "But then he is a first year, like me."

"…so?"

"Why is he so taaall?" Hinata wailed, food forgotten. "I mean why are all of you so huge? I drink milk everyday and I didn't even grow a centimetre since middle school! What were all of you eating?! And were of the same age! You're all a first year like me! Why am I so shoooort?!"

Kijima laughed loudly, a genuine laugh in this case.

"Why are you laughiiiing?" Hinata whined and Kijima just continued to laugh.

As he start teasing Hinata about his height and was increasingly amused at the reactions and expression he pulled, Kijima decided that it's better to not ask the remaining questions that are still in his head. Because he knew that it will just break the lighthearted mood they are in and frankly, he didn't want it to end.

He needed this moments in his high school life especially when he had a feeling that his carefree moments would not be coming often now that he had Hinata as his friend.

**. . . . .**

**End of Afternoon Classes:**

Hinata yawned and stretched his hands up above his head. If he hated History, he absolutely abhorred Government subject. It's no wonder he was always scolded by the Government teacher since always, in the middle of the class, he cannot help but fall asleep. It's just too boooooring!

But now that's over! Class finish at last! Whew, he didn't know high school is this tiring. And he hadn't even been in a club yet.

"You really don't care about government subject are you?" Kijima asked from the chair beside him. Hinata looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh. You're one to talk Kijima. Didn't you fall asleep in History too?"

Kijima rested his head on his hands which were behind his head. He grinned. "I didn't fell asleep! I just napped for a little bit."

"Same thing!"

"Well, at least I made sure that I did it when the teacher isn't looking and just in case put a book in front of me so it would look like I've been reading my book"

"Che!" Hinata arranged his things on his bag before standing up and stretched once again. Sitting still for how many hours is tiring. He feels like his bones are melting.

Kijima also stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder, having already fixed his things after the bell that signalled the end of their class rung. "Come on."

Kijima, like him hadn't entered into any club yet even though many people had come to him and invited him because of his height. Nowadays, height is a very important factor in sports… mostly anyway. It's still too early to go home so they are going to go club-hunting to look for a good club to apply.

Both of them went out while chatting. They had first arrived in the School Newspaper clubroom and immediately closed it once they saw how one of their own classmate, Hanase Kaede was there. Just seeing her a part of that club made both of them instantaneously decide that School Newspaper club is no good for them. Besides, they'd have to sit around all day anyway.

They both didn't like that.

"Kijimaaa! Hinataaa!" they heard someone shout and just from the voice alone, they knew it was Hanase. They looked at each other before running out of there. They didn't want to be caught by the Class Gossip Queen. Hanase has that irritating voice that never shuts up.

_Too annoying_, Kijima thought and if Hinata heard what his friend had been thinking, he would have nodded even if he disliked commenting like that to someone who hadn't done him a slight. Because aside from the fact that Hanase is talkative, she insists that she has to know everyone's personal life and Hinata didn't like how she invades his personal space despite him saying otherwise.

They were on the grounds and were already seeing the basketball gym so they decided to visit just to check it out. When they entered, they looked around as there were a mini-game between the senior members and the freshmen and as expected, the seniors were 10 points ahead of the newbies. The game ended and both Hinata and Kijima decided to visit other clubs next when someone suddenly shouted.

"OOOII! That nubile freshman!"

Hinata froze and Kijima was curious when he slowly turned around with that terrified look on his face.

"Na-Nakajou-senpai?"

**. . . . .**

Members of the Karasuno volleyball club were already inside the gym wearing their club practice uniforms. Tsukishima hung back, his eyes sweeping around the gym before he adjusted his glasses with Yamaguchi, as usual, standing beside him.

Sawamura, along with Sugawara and Tanaka came together and were also looking around the gym.

"Kageyama isn't here." Sugawara commented.

"Yet. He is probably still in his classroom. And he did tell us that he needed to get his control right. Since he isn't here yet, let's practice." He shouted the last words and everyone scattered to do just that. Ennoshita looked around before he turned to Kinoshita who was beside him taking a ball.

"Hisashi, did you see Kazuhito? He's not here yet."

"He's late! What errand is he doing that would get him to be late with afternoon practice?

"No idea."

**. . . . .**

_Where is that Hinata?_ Narita thought to himself as he continued to look around.

He wanted to find Hinata and take him to the volleyball club, just to clarify what he had done earlier that morning. Since Kageyama is going to do a presentation, it wouldn't hurt to have him there. He looked around the freshman building and not a glance of orange hair can be found. He didn't even know what his classroom number is.

_Did he return home already?_ But that can't be since Hinata hadn't joined any clubs yet so he must have been looking right now. But with Hinata, he can never tell. That freshman might just look for clubs on the last day than earlier.

In any case, he had to find him.

**. . . . .**

"Here to join basketball club? A slippery bugger like you is needed in the team!" Nakajou-senpai enthusiastically said while patting his back. Though Hinata didn't think that it was a pat since the force it carried is strong.

"I-I'm not going to join Nakajou-senpai."

"Why not?!" senpai shouted and Hinata jumped slightly at the sound before going to his friend and hiding behind his back. Kijima is taller than him and most times, that irked him. But in this case it made him thankful that he had a tall friend. It made hiding a ton easier.

"Nakajou! You're scaring the freshman!" another huge person came towards them and Hinata shrank just a little bit more, clutching Kijima's shirt tightly. Thankfully, his friend didn't mind him doing that. "Sorry. Don't worry, Nakajou is harmless."

**. . . . .**

"Hinata? You're looking for Hinata, senpai? Hinata Shouyou?" a girl with a long hair held up in a ribbon asked him. Narita nodded, not caring how the girl knew Hinata's name.

"Did you see him?"

"He was with Kijima earlier. Really, those two haven't even joined any club yet and they ran away from me? I just wanted to invite them in my club! Newspaper club is okay, right senpai?" the girl asked which Narita answered with a nod impatiently. Why is this girl so talkative? Can't she just answer my question?

"Anyway, they ran outside away from me. Gosh! They will get it from me tomorrow! Sheesh—eh?! Senpai?!" Narita didn't say anything more and quickly dashed outside using the way the girl pointed. He needed to find Hinata and he had no time chatting up the girl.

**. . . . .**

"I think it is your height that scared him senpai." Kijima finally said. They looked at him and some whistled.

"You have good height for a freshman. Wanna join basketball club?"

"… I will consider it." He amended. Kijima would have agreed right there since he is a basketball player in his middle school and he likes the sport but with Hinata clutching his uniform tightly once again made him stop. Hinata can be such a child sometimes.

_Why does he get afraid with intimidating people when he can be pretty intimidating himself when he wants to?_ Kijima wondered to himself.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama entered the gym with a ball on his hand. At first no one saw his entrance and he stayed at the door for a few minutes still remembering how he would do the presentation before he was noticed by the captain.

"Kageyama, you're back."

"I'm back captain. I-I'm sorry for the tardiness." He stuttered the last word out. He had no problems apologising when it is his fault but he still is not used to doing it. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Tsukishima, who was closer to the door spoke.

"Why bother doing it?" now everyone looked at the blond man and he just adjusted his glasses before looking at the frowning first year who had just arrived again. "You're Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi aren't you? I wasn't able to say anything this morning but why is one of the elite attending Karasuno?"

Kageyama twitched, but he didn't say anything. He didn't think a man like that deserved an answer. The atmosphere in the gym became tense.

"You're the 'King of the Court'. You have the skills to be in one of the big schools." Tsukishima continued. Kageyama's scowl deepened. He didn't like the tone the blond is using against him, and he also dislikes being called with that title. He opened his mouth, intent on speaking his own thoughts when someone beat him to it.

"OOII! You freshmen are so cocky huh?! Why aren't you respecting us seniors? Huh?!"

"Tanaka…"

"Get on with it! If that shorty is able to do something like that, we got to make him come to our club!" Tanaka shouted. Everyone nodded their heads at that, unanimously agreeing at what their hothead member had said.

"Tsk!" Tsukishima wiped the sweat from his head using his shirt before walking towards his bag to drink his water, ignoring how everyone looked at his direction. Yamaguchi, as always, followed right behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Tsukki…" he didn't say anything and just continued to drink.

"Go on Kageyama. Do it." Sawamura said in which Kageyama nodded especially when he saw the rest of the volleyball team were looking at him curiously.

Here it is, he thought to himself before taking a step further inside the gym.

**. . . . .**

"Let's go Kijima." Hinata whispered behind him. Kijima didn't know if he should laugh or be frustrated at Hinata's action. He looked like a squirrel trying to get out in front of the lion King.

"Alright." In the end, Kijima agreed. Hinata can be quite an annoyance if he wanted to.

"Were going Nakajou-senpai."

"Wait-"

But before him and the rest of the basketball club members say anything, he was already being pulled by Hinata out of the gym. "Hinata, could you hold up for a moment? I can quite walk by myself."

"They're scary Kijima. Big muscles and so huuuge!" Kijima sighed. He really needed to get use to Hinata's moods. Now he looked like his normal everyday self when earlier he was hiding behind him and was afraid.

"Hina-"

"HINATA!" Both of them looked at where they heard the voice and saw someone waving enthusiastically at them. No, more like at Hinata. His friend brightened up and he also waved.

"Narita-senpai!"

**. . . . .**

Narita skidded to halt and looked around. He is certain that with Hinata's unique hair color, he would be able to see him even amidst a ton of people. But he hadn't seen even a strand of his—

He saw at the corner of his eye someone who is quite short pulling someone out of the basketball gym. There really wasn't unusual at the sight but it caught his attention since the short guy had orange hair and he only knew one person who had that unique hair color.

Hinata.

He ran towards the basketball gym while he waved and shouted. "Hinata!" He had to call thrice before the two freshmen who is by now out of the gym looked at him. When they spotted him, Hinata had immediately waved back at him while giving out a huge grin.

"Narita-senpai!"

He ran towards the two and immediately took a hold of Hinata's hand before he could speak and dragged him towards the volleyball gym. Hinata yelped in a surprise manner.

"Senpai?!"

"Oi! Where are you dragging Hinata?!" the other freshman who was with Hinata earlier shouted. He saw from the corner of his eye that he had followed.

He didn't speak since he is quite out of breath. He just continued dragging Hinata while inwardly praying that they can still make it to Kageyama's 'presentation'.

He really wanted Hinata to see that.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama stepped inside before taking off his bag and placing it on the floor where the other bags are placed. He had already changed into his club practice uniform before he got there so he is quite ready.

He walked towards the wall where that freshman was earlier that morning. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and then released it slowly before opening his eyes. He needed the concentration to do this perfectly.

Sawamura felt Sugawara beside him jerked slightly. He looked at him. "What's wrong."

"He has superb concentration." Sugawara commented. He nodded at that.

"Yeah. It's like he is playing volleyball in a tournament."

They all watched as Kageyama took position and then dribbled the ball for a few seconds before stilling. All of the blinked.

"Umm… Captain. can I have someone take… Tsukishima's position?" he looked awkward asking that and he had only mumbled the last words. It's a good thing they still heard what he had said. Before he could speak however, Tanaka raised his hand and walked towards the genius setter.

"I can." He then proceeded to stand at the place Tsukishima was earlier, that is in front of Kageyama. "Go on." The genius setter just nodded before dribbling the ball once again and his eyes turned sharp. No one paid attention to Tsukishima's snort.

Everyone's chattering turned silent.

Kageyama slammed the ball hard on the gym's floor, tilting it slightly that when it bounced, it hit the wall behind him. And then it sped up beside Tanaka's face. It was over in less than ten seconds.

Silence.

Sawamura couldn't quite believe it. So it can be done intentionally.

Tanaka couldn't move. He was frozen by Kageyama's sharp gaze and the speed of the ball that he had thought were coming towards his face.

They heard footsteps coming towards the gym before Narita's voice rang out.

"Were here!"

Everyone looked at him and Narita blinked, then realized that the simulation is over. "Ah! I missed it!"

"What's happening here?" an unknown student asked.

"Simulation? Are you perhaps doing what I did this morning?" They were startled hearing a familiar serious voice once again whom they only heard once that morning but were already ingrained into their minds.

"Hinata!" Ennoshita and Kinoshita exclaimed.

"You!" Kageyama shouted while pointing at the orange-haired first year who is wearing an orange-rimmed glasses. Said person only pushed his glasses further to his eyes, the light in the gym reflecting in the lenses of his glasses before he spoke.

"Yes?"

* * *

**A/N: **I made Hinata bad-ass here didn't I? My cousin didn't answer me when I asked. She just told me that I made Hinata like he had some sort of split personality disorder. Hahaha, probably. I was probably influenced by how strong players in the manga sometimes get intimidated with Hinata..

So, review? I love hearing about your thoughts on my fic. I will wait for your feedback!

Ja ne.


	4. 04: A Week of Persuasion P1

**A/N: **Hi guys! Long time no see! I squeezed some time writing this between breaks so I can update now. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter..

BTW, this chapter is set on the evening of the day in the previous chapter. I decided to not write what happened in the gym and to just put glimpses of it. Hope you're not put off with it. Sorry for the short chapter too.

* * *

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Four: A Week of Persuasion**

**Part I**

The confrontation in the volleyball gym didn't go very well.

Hinata sighed as he lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling dazedly.

Perhaps he had done it the wrong way. Perhaps he shouldn't have made appeared too arrogant. But did he? He only acted as himself. As far as he knew, there wasn't any pretending on his part. He only told what he really wanted to say.

_"I don't play volleyball."_

Just remembering their reactions is enough to make him cringe. okay, he really does play volleyball. But they didn't know that. How could-

_"You're lying." Kageyama said in a flat tone, his gaze burning a hole through Hinata's defenses._

He winced when he remembered what that genius setter said. For some reason, Hinata had the feeling that Kageyama knows, actually knows, that he was lying. He cannot help but be nervous and wary. Why? Why does he feel like Kageyama wouldn't ever listen to anything he says when volleyball is concerned? Does the genius know he was-

Wait, does Kageyama actually remembered him as the person who he had seen spiking against the wall? Just the thought made his blood ran cold. He sat up almost immediately on his bed, his hands tightly clutching the huge fluffy, clean and older looking orange bear on his chest. No, he cannot have. He was in disguise! Maybe, maybe he is just over-imagining things.

Maybe he is just tired.

"Right, Mr. Bear-chan?" he whispered to the bear he is holding. He moved to face the bear which was smiling towards him and reached towards Mr. Bear's head to make it nod. The action was simple, childish but just doing the act and seeing his beloved stuff toy still smiling at him despite knowing that Mr. Bear would always have that smile on it's face made him feel relieved and relax. He hugged the bear tightly to his chest once again and flopped back to his bed.

He just needs sleep.

Yeah, sleep.

**. . . . .**

Kijima Jun is in dilemma.

He had only ever met Hinata on the first day of school, in the classroom and they had instantly clicked. It was like he is meeting someone whom he knew would be important to him, like he had met someone that would complete the puzzle inside him.

Kijima never had real friends. He had already distanced himself from the people he would meet ever since he started Middle School. Getting close with people never bode well for him. But being anti-social is a no-no. Not interacting with anyone just wasn't in his personality. He likes to talk, even if it is only nonsense so he constructed a mask that everyone would like. A happy teen with no worries. And it was a very good mask. He managed to interact with kids his age and everyone liked him even if they thought him as a bit of a weird person. But he hadn't really have anyone he really called as his friend.

He thought the same would happen in High School but the second his and Hinata's eyes met, it was like he had met someone who would understand him. There was this moment of clarity and suddenly, he was already friends with the bubbly Hinata.

It wasn't hard being friends with Hinata. He is not hard to get along with. He has this bright aura around him that you couldn't help but be drawn in. His personality is refreshing and he has this pure and innocent feel to him. His expressions and reaction are genuine. Everything about Hinata screams of good.

But in just the two days - and wasn't that short? - he had been with Hinata, he realized that his friend has his own troubles.

Volleyball.

That sport seemed to be the center of Hinata's loneliness. Kijima cannot really understand what's so good about volleyball. For him, the sport is boring. He'd rather be playing basketball than volleyball anytime. The swish of the net as he scored, the squeaking of the shoes, the sweat, the shots, everything about basketball is enthralling. While in volleyball, you just need to hit the ball three times and make sure it goes to the other side of the net so the sport is boring for him.

But he can understand Hinata's loneliness when it comes to the sport he likes to play. He loves basketball, adored it since he had discovered he likes playing it. But basketball is also the one who brought him loneliness. The sport made him realized that bonds such as friendship doesn't exist and made him wary of ever getting close to people he would meet.

He really didn't know about Hinata's circumstance since his friend never told him. But he did say enough to make him at least have an idea about it.

_"So, volleyball huh?" Kijima asked in a laid-back manner while they are walking towards their home. He and Hinata are not neighbors but they walk the same direction so they decided to walk home together._

_Hinata had blinked at him and Kijima was sure he saw Hinata's eyes flash in stunned surprise at him behind that glasses of his that made him look strangely mature all of a sudden. Kijima turned his attention to the road in front of him while Hinata still stayed silent while holding his bike.._

_"What's so good about volleyball anyway? It's just hitting a ball and making sure it goes to the other side."_

_"What's so good about basketball then, Kijima?" Now it was Kijima's turn to be taken aback. He stopped and stared at Hinata. His friend in turn stopped and looked at him with serious eyes. "I know Kijima. You like basketball."_

_Kijima scoffed lackadaisically. "You got that because I wanted to join basketball club earlier? I just wanted to so that I don't have to look for other clubs-"_

_"You like basketball, but you do not want to play again." Kijima turned silent. He carefully made his face blank as he stared at Hinata with assessing eyes. "You love it but you got hurt because of basketball. Or perhaps through it."_

_"What do you want to say Hinata?" he asked immediately, feeling defensive. Hinata looked in front again and started walking. Kijima stayed because he knew Hinata would continue. And he did. Hinata stopped a few steps away from him. he looked at him once again with that serious eyes of his that now held understanding in it's depths._

_"I understand what you feel Kijima, because I also feel it." Hinata then smiled slightly at him that held a touch of sadness that he knew he had seen multiple times on himself while looking at the mirror. He then watched the road once again before continuing. "Though with a different sport."_

_It was a few seconds later that they both moved and walked in a companionable silence._

That was the first time he had talked to Hinata in a serious manner. It was also then that he realized that he had already considered Hinata as his closest friend on just the second day.

So now he wanted to help his friend. But how? He couldn't even get over his own problem, how could he even help his friend? He didn't even know what caused Hinata's problem and he knew he wouldn't ever asked. That's personal and he had no business to know it. If even he doesn't want anyone questioning about the cause of his problem, how could Hinata be okay with it?

He pulled his own hair in frustration. Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking about this. It's already late and he had school tomorrow.

Kijima stood up from his study table and went to his bed. He allowed his body to fall and continued laying there.

Perhaps, perhaps this wasn't really his business.

_Shut up and sleep Jun. Stop thinking,_ he ordered himself.

And he did. He slept fitfully.

**. . . . .**

_"You!"_

_"Yes?" the orange-haired glasses wearing first year student who had calculated the course of the ball earlier that morning asked as if he is puzzled why he had shouted. Kageyama scowled fiercely._

_"Who are you?" he asked. For some reason, the other teen slightly winced before his feature blanked out. Kageyama wondered why._

_"Hinata Shouyou"_

Hinata Shouyou. He knew that there were no volleyball players he had faced with that name before. And he hadn't heard anyone even mentioning that name in the volleyball circle.

_"I don't play volleyball."_

Kageyama gritted his teeth. The nerve of that runt to lie to him! He knew that shorty plays volleyball. He just knew it! How could that shorty even hold a ball that familiarly and then calculate and _do it_ if he doesn't play? Having that kind of control has to be practiced again and again. And_doing_ the calculated course of the ball _perfectly_ cannot be done on just the first time. It must have been practiced_again_ and _again!_

Not playing volleyball is impossible! You only practice doing something like that to perfection if you really love it.

So why lie?

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and glared. He wouldn't let it end just like that.

He walked out of his bathroom and roughly sat down on his bed. Someone with that talent couldn't just be left alone.

He wouldn't let it be just like that!

_Tomorrow_, he promised to himself. _Tomorrow, I will make him play_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Guys, I so love all of you! You're reviews are so encouraging. It made me want to write more for you.

And I'm sooooooo happy that my OC, Kijima Jun is well received. I decided to make him a permanent one in Hinata's life because I also love him.

There's no action in this chapter guys. Sorry about that. But I have to write their thoughts about Hinata here.

So, how was it? I wanted to put some drama and this came out. Ok? Tell me if this came out good or not.


End file.
